lana_del_reyfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Ride
Wstęp Pierwszy singiel Lany z "Born To Die: Paradise Edition" o nazwie "Ride" został wydany 25 września 2012 roku. Krytycy Krytycy porównali Lanę do... Adele! A wszystko dzięki wprowadzeniu soul-popu i podobnemu stylowi śpiewania. TOP Piosenka znalazła się na top liście w 8 krajach (w tym dwa regiony w Belgii). Tekst I was in the winter of my life, and the men I met along the road were my only summer. At night I fell asleep with visions of myself dancing and laughing and crying with them Three years down the line of being on an endless world tour and my memories of them were the only things that sustained me, and my only real happy times. I was a singer, not a very popular one, who once had dreams of becoming a beautiful poet, but upon an unfortunate series of events, saw those dreams dashed and divided like a million stars in the night sky that I wished on over and over again, sparkling and broken. But I didn’t really mind because I knew that it takes getting everything you ever wanted and then losing it to know what true freedom is. When the people I used to know found out what I had been doing, how I had been living, they asked me why. But there’s no use in talking to people who have a home, they have no idea what it’s like to seek safety in other people, for home to be wherever you lie your head. I was always an unusual girl, my mother told me I had a chameleon soul. No moral compass pointing due north, no fixed personality. Just an inner indecisiveness that was as wide and as wavering as the ocean. And if I said that I didn’t plan for it to turn out this way, I’d be lying because I was born to be the other woman. I belonged to no one who belonged to everyone, who had nothing, who wanted everything with a fire for every experience and an obsession for freedom that terrified me to the point that I couldn’t even talk about, and pushed me to a nomadic point of madness that both dazzled and dizzied me I've been out on that open road You can be my full time, daddy White and gold Singing blues has been getting old You can be my full time, baby Hot or cold Don't break me down I've been travelin' too long I've been trying too hard With one pretty song (song) I hear the birds on the summer breeze, I drive fast I am alone in the night Been trying hard not to get in trouble, but I I've got a war in my mind So, I just ride (I just ride, just ride I just ride, just ride) Dying young and I'm playing hard That's the way my father made his life an art Drink all day and we talk 'til dark That's the way the road doves do it, ride 'til dark. Don't leave me now Don't say goodbye Don't turn around Leave me high and dry I hear the birds on the summer breeze, I drive fast I am alone in the night Been trying hard not to get in trouble, but I I've got a war in my mind So, I just ride (I just ride, just ride I just ride, just ride) I'm tired of feeling like I'm fucking crazy I'm tired of driving 'til I see stars in my eyes I look up to hear myself saying: "Baby, too much I strive, I just ride!" I hear the birds on the summer breeze, I drive fast am alone in the night Been trying hard not to get in trouble, but I I've got a war in my mind So, I just ride (I just ride, just ride I just ride, just ride) Every night I used to pray that I’d find my people and finally I did, on the open road. We had nothing to lose, nothing to gain, nothing we desired anymore except to make our lives a work of art Live fast, die young. Be wild and have fun. I believe in the country America used to be. I believe in the person I want to become. I believe in the freedom of the open road. And my motto is the same as ever I believe in the kindness of strangers. And when I’m at war with myself, I ride. I just ride Who are you? Are you in touch with all of your darkest fantasies? '' ''Have you created a life for yourself where you can experience them? '' ''I have. I am fucking crazy, but I am free Teledysk full|center|335px Kategoria:Piosenki